moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack F. Landry
Jack Landry is a strong-willed and noble man. Born in Stratholme before it's fall, Jack lead a life of struggles and hardships. Before he even became a man, he faced challenges that should have broken him, but through sheer power of will, he survived. He has served many causes in his years, the most notable being a short-lived Infantry C.O., a short-lived Highlord, and head of multiple medical divisions. Jack has experience in military command, is an expert in more practical medical treatments, and has a knack for engineering. He left most of his skills behind to travel the world before The Battle for Broken Shore. Face Despite his relatively young age, Jack's face bears marks of age and stress. His strong jawline now wears a rather large scar down it's left side, and another small scar rests just above his right brow. Jack's once flawless skin now wears wrinkles around his eyes, an almost permanent frown, and sunspots aplenty. However, his emerald eyes still show signs of optimism and youth to any who observe them. Hair His once short hair and well-trimmed beard has since grown long in his days of travel, yet it is clear that he still maintains it very well. While once near pitch-black, his hair is now accented with a few strands of grey. Body Jack's physique rarely, if ever changed from his lean, athletic build. His six foot two inch frame made for a great base of strength, yet he was still fairly thin. He carries himself with a proud and noble stance, standing tall as to accent his stature. Armor and Clothes Armor Since his retirement, Jack slowly abandoned his newer armor, and instead opted to reforge his families old armor. He now bears his family colors of black and gold, with blue accents to show his past in the Alliance. His armor would be mostly plate, with a chain-mail underlay to provide extra protection. Despite his adventures, Jack always found time to keep his armor clean and well-maintained. Clothes Jack has few clothes that he wears, the one that he wears most being very formal. The only time he is not within his armor is when he is at dinners or parties. He's suit consists of a typical tuxedo with matching pants and a white undershirt. Weapons Jack has two blades that he tends to alternate between. His main choice is a well forged bastard sword, that Jack maintains to the highest standard. It gleams in the sunlight as if just forged, and it's hilt is decorated with an emerald. The other sword is an arming sword that Jack uses with a shield. It is a near replica of the bastard sword, but much smaller. His shield is a standard issued Alliance shield. Known Envolvements Strahnbrad Compromise of 2804 Jack Landry lead a small force of soldiers in aid of Alterac in an attempt to aid in negotiating peace. If peace could not be reached, then him and the force were to provide medical aid only, and not engage in any hostile actions against Arathor. Once peace was reached, Jack was one of the witnesses to sign the official document. Military Service and Awards Earned Awards and Honours * Royal Red Cross Titles * 226th Infantry X.O * Highlord of the Order of Triumph * Sir Campaign Medals * War against the Lich King Campaign Medal * Fourth War Campaign Medal * Iron Vanguard Campaign Medal * War against the Iron Horde Campaign Medal Foreign Awards * None Awarded Knight/Military Orders * Knight of the Order of Triumph * Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand Inherited Honors * None Commands Held Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:The Holy Order of Triumph Category:Medics Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Highlords Category:Lordaeronian